


Tarted Up

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-03
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request:  Dom/Billy: first time. Billy has never had a pal like Dom before, the make-up, the no-boundaries sexuality - it is all very intriguing. As Billy finds out more about Dom and what makes him tick he realises that he wants to try a bit of exploring of his own. Maybe Dom helps out in a mentor role. The exploration can take him anywhere as long as he ultimately ends up with Dom. [Request by <a href="http://lokte.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://lokte.livejournal.com/"><b>lokte</b></a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarted Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokte](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lokte).



The first time they went out dancing, just the hobbits, in the first month in New Zealand, Billy was a little surprised, if not put off. He should have known, of course. Dom's personality made it very clear how open he was to experimentation, how free and easy he could be. But there was something about watching Dom get tarted up (he wasn't quite ready when they swung by in the cab to pick him up, and so Billy got to watch him apply eyeliner as he sat on the counter next to the sink, facing Dom) that did funny things to his stomach. Sure, he knew (or knew of) blokes like this back in Glasgow, guys who wore makeup and flamboyant clothing and danced with abandon, but they were rarely his best mates. And here, in New Zealand, Dom and Billy had clicked. They had become Merry and Pippin in the flesh, and now Billy had to come to terms with the fact that Dom was not actually the relatively innocent young hobbit he portrayed but a grown man, a sexual being, someone who liked makeup and freak dancing with Elijah (apparently).

"Well that's a bit frightening," Sean snorted, taking a sip of his Budweiser. Billy frowned. Yeah, he had dealt with homophobic men all his life, but he would be working with this bloke for an entire year, maybe more.

"What? That they're dancing together?" He feigned casual interest, when in reality his focus was centred narrowly on the way Dom's hands fit to Elijah's hips and the way he had to lean in close to whisper in Elijah's ear over the music.

"No, not that. Just Elijah. He's eighteen years old. And as far as I can see, tipsy as all hell and not totally aware of what he's doing. That's all."

"Oh." Billy frowned again. "You don't think they're…"

"Screwing?" Sean looked at him incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me. Dom's just… Dom. I think anyone remotely human would be drawn in by that, straight or not. Don't you think?"

Billy watched the way Dom danced, not particularly impressive but fearless, his hands settling wherever he could find a convenient hold, his hips rotating in a vague imitation of something more intimate. "Aye." Billy tried to sound non-committal and took another sip of his pint.

A few minutes later, the two wayward hobbits returned to the table, Elijah panting and laughing, Dom looking sweaty and energetic and nowhere near ready to quit. "C'mon, Bills. Elijah's being a pansy, says he's too tired to dance anymore. You coming?"

Dom held out a hand, and Billy stared at it for a moment. Dom didn't seem to notice anything out of sorts, but Sean frowned. Billy cursed himself and stood—act normal; it's just how Dom is; it doesn't mean anything.

"Sure. But I can't dance for shite."

Dom laughed and pulled Billy onto the floor, walking backwards, his posture confident and beckoning without words. Billy tried not to gasp when Dom's hands landed on his waist, fingers searching up under his shirt at the small of his back. Blokes didn't dance like this in Glasgow, and certainly not with their mates. If you _did_ dance like this, you were a poofter no question, and that's just how it was. But Dom didn't even know what he was doing, was just being Dom. Just being all friendly and happy, and damned if another part of Billy wasn't about to get friendly and happy in return.

In Glasgow, it was so much easier. There were rules. If you went out with your mates, you drank pints and tossed out bad lines to any females unfortunate enough to get within shouting distance of your table. If you were on the pull, and you were gay or bisexual, you certainly didn't _say_ so. You found someone of a like persuasion, often by an odd combination of hand signals and carefully planned looks, and then you blew them in the gents or in someone's car, and it was done. People were careful, civilised. Dom's thumbs were tucked firmly under Billy's waistband, the beer was going to his brain, and Billy didn't know what to think.

\------

After Christmas break, Billy returned to New Zealand and tried not to grin to widely when Dom grabbed his face with both hands and smacked a kiss on his lips in Heathrow Airport. Of course, Orli and Dom did the same to each other when the three of them were all united at the gate, and Billy thought he could feel the fires of jealousy spurting out through his ears, but that was Orli and Dom. For a long while after Orli showed up in New Zealand, Billy was dead sure that he and Dom were fucking, but then he came to realise that that was just Orli's way, and he wasn't interested in Dom. Their dancing was even more obscene than Dom and Elijah's, but it didn't _mean_ anything. For an ordinary bloke like Billy, it was all just infinitely confusing.

One Saturday night in February, everyone was going out en masse to a club, and Dom was getting ready at Billy's house because his own was being paid a visit by the exterminators. Billy sat on his bathroom counter, much like the very first time they had done this, and watched Dom brush on thin lines of kohl.

"Dominic?"

"Yeah, mate?"

"Could you, um… could you maybe show me how to do that?" Billy's voice was nervous, but he was determined.

"What, eyeliner?"

"Yeah, and… well, I just don't know how you do it. I mean… that," Billy tried to clarify, gesturing with one hand to indicate Dom's slightly feminine outfit, which of course looked gorgeous on him and completely natural. "I'd just look silly. But I want to try."

Dom grinned. "You want a little lesson in Dominic Monaghan Style 101, then?"

Billy laughed. "I suppose, yeah."

"Who're you trying to impress then, Bills?"

Billy gulped nervously. Was he that obvious? "Um, no one really…"

"Aw, come on, Billy. I'm your best mate! You can tell me. Who is she?"

"He," Billy corrected before he could stop himself.

Dom's grin grew even wider. "Oh yeah? I didn't know! Well come on, Billy, let's get you all done up, then. The poor bloke won't know what hit him!"

Billy was only relieved that Dom didn't try to get a name out of him, and hardly batted an eye when Dom suggested he take off his shirt to avoid getting makeup on anything.

"All right, Bills, now open your eyes nice and wide. I promise I won't poke you, just hold still…" Billy made a monumental effort not to sigh as Dom's hand landed on his cheek, the other brushing the cool tip of the pencil in a thin line under Billy's eye. The entire process was too short, but the brief look of—was that hunger?—in Dom's eyes upon seeing Billy's own eyes rimmed in kohl was entirely worth it.

"Brilliant!" Dom exclaimed as he set the pencil on the counter, his expression back to pure excitement. "Now, we need to get you dressed…"

"What's wrong with what I was wearing?"

"Nothing, Bills. I just want to try something a little different."

Dom led the way into the living room and squatted down by the couch, rummaging through his own bag of several outfit choices he had brought over for the evening out. "Hmm… wish I had something green to bring out your eyes… we'll have to go shopping… ooh, this might work!"

Billy's eyes went a bit wide at the prospect of actual shopping—after all, this was just one night of experimentation—but he dutifully took the white poet's shirt that Dom held out for him, letting Dom help slip it over his head (don't want to smudge the eyeliner, Dom explained). The collar was a cascade of ruffles, and the bell sleeves almost reached Billy's fingertips. He felt decadent and over-dressed. Dom stared at him, gaze approving. He felt sexy.

"Right, then. Trousers." Billy smiled as he followed Dom back to the bedroom. Maybe it was actually working. Maybe, if he could just speak Dom's language for a little while, he would see…

"Ah ha! Put these on, Bills."

"Dommeh, I don't know, those are a little tight, that's why they're at the back…"

"Exactly! Let's show off that cute little arse of yours."

To Billy's credit, he didn't yelp when Dom smacked said arse with a gleeful smile, and just rolled his eyes, dropping the jeans he had on and tugging on the tighter version. The fabric was dark wash, and he could certainly feel the way it hugged said arse, but the hungry look was back in Dom's eyes as he slid his belt through the loops, and Billy hoped this might not be in vain afterwards.

"Shirt untucked?" Billy asked.

"No, tuck it. Gotta see that arse, right?" Dom smiled brightly, but his mouth was a bit tense around the corners. Billy felt a butterfly smack into the side of his stomach. "You need a jacket."

"It's the middle of summer!"

"Trust me." Dom rifled through Billy's closet for a moment, then let out a triumphant squeal as he pulled out a black cape, made of thin material, from the very back. "Where the hell did you get this, Bills? It's perfect!!"

"I was going to wear it to Orli's Halloween party before I changed my mind on a costume," Billy explained. "No way I'd wear it out in public, though…"

"Yes! Yes you will! Come on, Bills, you're going to be the sexiest fucker in the place. Now get that cute little arse over here and let me finish making you beautiful." Billy hesitated, but Dom's enthusiasm was encouraging. When in New Zealand…

"God damn, Bills," Dom breathed when he had fastened the catch at Billy's throat, stepping back to take in the entire picture. "You look like a vampire stalking his prey. It's amazing."

Billy, for the record, felt quite uncomfortable under Dom's stare, but he supposed he'd have to get over that. After all, he _wanted_ Dom looking at him; that was the entire point. In Glasgow, sex was something that happened in dark alleys and shadowy corners. In New Zealand, you flaunted it. Billy would just have to learn to adapt.

"Well, I guess it's better than a jacket. This isn't too warm."

"Whoever the hell it is you're pulling tonight isn't going to be able to resist you, Billy." Billy noted that Dom's eyes were still dark. He clenched his fists and reminded himself that restraint was key. And now, into the lion's den.

\----

"Holy fuck, Billy! I call first dance," Orli enthused, grabbing Billy by the shoulders as he walked into the club with a proud-looking Dom in tow.

"No way! I want him first," Elijah objected, trying to drag Billy away from Orli by the wrist. Dom just stood back, watching Billy's reactions.

"Guys! Give the poor man room to breathe!" Sean objected, smiling sympathetically as he handed Billy a pint. "At least let him have one drink before you all jump his bones."

Billy smiled and took a long swallow. "Cheers, mate. I don't know about dancing yet, guys. I need a bit more alcohol in me first."

"But Billy!" Elijah whinged. "You can't come in here looking like that and not expect us all to molest you!" Billy laughed aloud and then jumped when he felt hands on his waist.

"Well what have we here?" Viggo's tone was laughing, and he leaned forward to place a sloppy kiss on Billy's cheek. "You clean up quite nicely, hobbit."

Billy blushed. "It was just Dommeh," he mumbled. "I didn't do anything."

"Sure, you did," Orli objected. "Dom provides the clothes, you provide the sexy. It works out quite nicely."

Billy frowned, wanted to point out that Dom was the one with "the sexy," and he was just a pale imitator. But Dom had disappeared already, and everyone was crowding in around him. He gulped down the beer and grabbed Viggo by the wrist, just to escape.

After a few songs of dancing with Viggo, Billy felt a bit more relaxed, and excused himself to go look for Dom. He found him standing against a wall, facing the dance floor, a beer in hand. Dom looked decidedly dejected, but when Billy showed up he brightened slightly.

"Hey Bills. Having fun out there?"

Billy shrugged. "Yeah. It's not bad. You?"

Dom shrugged as well, taking a sip of his beer. Billy frowned.

"So you've still got a lesson to teach me, Dommeh."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Well you've dressed me up all pretty, gotten me in your makeup, but you haven't told me the most important part yet."

"Oh? And what would that be, Bills?"

Billy grinned to hide his nerves. "The Dom Monaghan Patented Seduction Technique, of course. You've gotta tell me. What would you do in my situation?"

"Do? Well you've already pretty much got him, dontcha Bills?"

Billy frowned. "Do I?"

"I think so, yeah."

Billy smiled slightly, but wasn't sure they were talking about the same thing. "Well, humour me, anyway."

Dom looked rather put out, and sighed. "Honestly Billy, do you really underestimate yourself that much?" Billy just stared at him. "Fine, fine. If it were me, what would I do? Well, I'd walk right up to the 'object of your affection,' pin him with a nice sultry stare, grab him, and snog him silly. Don't give him a choice, yeah? That's what I'd do."

Billy cocked his chin to the side, thoughtfully, and nodded. "Thanks, Dom. That's good advice. You going to be around for a while?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. What does it matter to you?" Billy frowned. _He doesn't know._

\----

 

"Elijah, can I bend your ear for a moment?"

"Sure," Elijah agreed, looking only mildly annoyed as Billy tugged him away from the bird he was chatting up. "What did you need?"

"Dom. Has he… said anything to you? About me, or, well…"

Elijah frowned. "Yeah, well he told me about Viggo. Is that what you meant?"

"Viggo? What about him?"

"You, and Viggo. Your crush on Viggo."

"My crush on _Viggo_? What the hell?"

Elijah looked rather confused. "Dom told me that you went to him for help with Viggo. He said you had a crush on him and wanted Dom's advice on how to snag him."

"What? Is he daft??"

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "You mean, you don't?"

"No! I don't have a crush on _Viggo_, Elijah. I have a crush on Dom! I was hoping, you know, if I could learn to be more like him, to dress like him and such, that he might be interested in me…"

Billy trailed off as Elijah burst into laughter, shoving on Billy's shoulder. "Go then! What are you waiting for? Oh my God, this is fucking _great_…"

"Wait, Elijah. I have an idea…"

 

\----

 

Dom was about fifteen seconds from walking out the door. His third beer was almost empty, as was his wallet. His friends were having fun all around him, and although Billy appeared to have given up on Viggo, he was now all over Elijah on the dance floor.

The fucking minx…

Dom wondered idly if he had a sign over his head, a big flashing sign that read "Don't Be Interested in _Me_, for the Love of God!" But then, Dom looked back up, and nearly spat out his beer.

Billy was dancing with Elijah, yes, dancing quite dirtily in fact with his hands on Elijah's hips and Elijah's lips very close to his neck, but he was staring straight at Dom. His stare didn't break when Dom noticed him, but rather remained intently focused on Dom as Billy's hand drifted down to Elijah's arse, cupping gently and then hiking Elijah up on his own thigh, grinding lewdly as Dom looked on. At first Dom thought Billy was trying to prove a point, telling him to back off, but then the song ended and Billy let go of Elijah without even looking at him, his gaze still fixed firmly on Dom.

Dom gulped as Billy stalked towards him, his stride slow and predatory.

He held his breath as Billy stopped not right in front of him, but literally on top of him, one foot stepping between Dom's legs and the other to the outside. His right hand firmly grasped Dom's left hip, while his left hand reached around to grab the back of Dom's head, dragging his lips close enough to brush Billy's.

"So, Dommeh. I've got you. What do you suppose I should do with you?" Billy whispered.

Dom gasped, frozen to the spot, his skin on fire where Billy's thumb brushed under his shirt and where the side of his hand just touched Dom's nape.

"But you… and Viggo…."

Dom's protest was quickly silenced by Billy's lips, crashing against his own, and his tongue sliding easily into Dom's mouth to lick his palate, setting all of Dom's nerve endings simultaneously on fire. His entire body trembled, his back arching as his hips pressed hard into Billy's, and his pint glass crashed to the floor without drawing any notice. His hands reached around to grab Billy's arse, forcing him closer, their tongues tangling as their friends began giggling, unnoticed, around the room.

"Fuck me," Dom whispered in awe when Billy finally released his lips, bending his head slightly to bite at a tender spot on Dom's jaw.

"I'm planning to," Billy whispered back, silky-rough, causing Dom to keen and cant into his hands, begging silently for mercy as his synapses exploded into Billy's confident touch.

"Jesus… how long?"

"Months, Dommeh."

"Fucking hell."

Billy chuckled into the hollow of Dom's neck, his fingers tangling in Dom's hair.

"I wanted you, Dominic. That's why I asked you to get me all tarted up, to show me how to seduce someone. I wanted to seduce _you_. I was hoping if I made myself look like this, maybe you'd notice me. Did it work?"

"Oh, _Jesus_, yes," Dom moaned as Billy playfully tugged on Dom's earlobe with his teeth.

"Honestly. How the hell could you be so stupid, Dom? Viggo??"

"Well… you're my best friend," Dom argued, his thumbs tucking instinctively into Billy's belt loops.

Billy smiled to himself, and took a teeny bite from the side of Dom's neck just to hear him moan. "Exactly."


End file.
